


The Falling Leaves

by Hinata0412



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Open Ending, not clear ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata0412/pseuds/Hinata0412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First year at college, Kageyama meets Hinata... and they share the same passion for volleyball... they have the same dream but something always gets in their way.. will they be able to withstand the challenges ? will they relive the passion and love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This is your new manager kids" said Takeda Sensei to the volleyball team.   
"where is Shimizu?" shouted the college students.   
Kageyama the team's ace, tall and dark, stood uninterested. His head filled with Shimizu's beautiful face and her decision to leave the team angered him, wasn't this their dream? The thing they fought their parents for? Still he couldn't help noticing the little ginger headed boy, the so called new manger.   
Takeda Sensei looked frustrated with their shouting and quickly called the boy beside him:  
"Hinata, come present yourself to your new team."  
Hinata came forward nervously but enthusiastically said:" Hello, I'm hinata, please take care of me." 

The other boys were disappointed now that Shimizu was gone and this small boy was here instead, Tsukishima started imitating Hinata's soft voice and said meanly:" I'm Hinata im a girl please do me", all the other boys laughed. Kagiyama didn’t laugh with his poker face expressions but was surprised when the boy came forward and said" my dog wouldn't even do you, dick head" the students laughed ever more now.   
Frustratingly Takeda sensei interrupted the laughing students:" now stop being mean to each other, practice hard and go home."  
It was almost four when the team divided into two teams of 6 players and each team took their position in the field, the net the only thing dividing them. For Kageyama it was the thrill, the constant movement and most of all the passion.  
On the side of the field Hinata stood fascinated as well, his eyes burning with excitement. His passion, the thing he loved more than everything was right in front of him: volleyball. But he couldn't join in, not when he was the team's manger.   
On the field, the two teams were noisy, shouting encouraging things or fighting. Kageyama was the team's setter, the way he passed the ball was almost precise, the spiker on the other hand was not a match to Kageyama's forwards.  
Hinata stood watching silently from the side observing all that is happening on the field, studying the other players intently, quickly the game came to an end, and Kageyama's team lost to the other team by a few points.   
The walk home was reliving to Kageyama after the tiring game, with Shimizu qutting the team suddenly he needed time to think things over. He pulled his phone from his navy blue jacket's pocket. The weather was by this time cold and chilling. Checking his phone, there was no text from Shizumi, so he texted her "meet me in the playground around 8".   
He decided to head straight to the playground since it was already close to 8, the stores around him were all lit and warm. To keep himself from thinking about how cold it is, Kageyama put on his headphones, a melancholic voice started singing "… I want you so much closer… but we are so much better when we are not together."   
He stopped in a halt, he reached the park without noticing, but that’s not what made him stop, it was the silhouette figure jumping and spiking the ball over and over. He stood watching fascinated for a while, the small figure kept doing the same thing again and again, never getting tired when it didn’t work.   
Here's some strength to match my own, thought Kagiyama, still watching- he forgot about Shimizu and decided to approach the figure.   
Drawing nearer and nearer, the figure starting to take shape like a boy, probably his own age or younger. Getting closer, so he could see the boy clearer, to his astonishment, the boy was small with ginger hair and looked exactly like their new manger Hinata.   
The boy -not noticing being watched by Kageyama- was playing happily, his high jumps impressive and light, his fist firmly touching the ball. To Kageyama's professional eye, this boy should be on their team, they needed someone like that. Not able to stand just watching anymore, Kageyama spoke in a low yet confident voice:   
"Are you from around here?" at his question the boy turned around startled.   
Looking at Kageyama's direction, both boys stood facing each other, recognizing each other instantly.   
Kageyama shaking himself from the shock, moved forward towards Hinata, it took Hinata a few minutes to recover himself. He took a few steps back, he was on the verge of running. But before he even started, Kageyama noticed and caught him with one swift hand movement.   
Falling down in a thump, Hinata tried to free himself from the other boy's grip, but failed at that and now Kageyama was on top of him, pinning him down firmly, his hands holding Hinata's hands to the hard ground.  
"I've asked you a question" said Kageyama angrily. Feeling Hinata's body which despite its size was definitely an athletic body.  
"And I'm not obliged to answer, besides now you know" said Hinata back.  
They just lay there, both stubborn and unwilling to give up to the other. Until Kageyama rolled off Hinata, but still holding his hand, he lay next to him now. He was the first to speak:  
"I've seen you practicing, let's do this together from now on, let's be team mates, Hinata."  
"I can't" was Hinata's only answer.  
Kageyama felt helpless and continued trying still: "why did you come to our team as a manager when you have this talent?"  
Hinata's face became agitated as soon as the question came out, he could only think of one answer to get Kageyama off of him:" I can't be part of the team, my family owns a flower shop, and they need me there. That's all I can tell you"  
"Okay then, let's practice on our own here secretly every day at 8, just us, no one will know."   
Hinata's expressions softened at hearing that, he squeezed Kageyama's hand, and this time he got up easily.  
Kageyama felt excited for the first time in a while. Just then he heard a voice from a far calling his name.  
He turned his head to see who was calling him and Hinata turned too. Just as Hinata saw who it was, hurryingly he took his things and left….  
It was Shimizu….


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata wasn't this happy in a long time, all through the walk home from the park, Hinata's head was in the clouds, and he couldn't think of anything else, he will say yes to Kageyama… yes that's the right thing to do. When was the last time he got to decide and do something for himself? His family was always there, no matter what, always taking decisions on his behalf and what could he say? He had to oblige…. But now this secret arrangement with Kageyama is his only escape from them. Hinata found himself thinking –even though it shouldn’t be of any concern to him- about Kageyama and that black haired Shimizu, why did she have to come just then? Just when it was all too good…   
In the park, Kageyama and Shimizu were talking intensely, engrossed in their dissection, the expression on Kageyama's face was a mix of agony and confusion, Shimizu on the other hand was contented and relieved. Their parents have been right, and personally for her it was the only way around, the only option to free herself, she has always dreamed of marrying. She wants to have a luxurious honeymoon, to travel the world, to go on endless dates with Kageyama. The thing is she couldn’t date properly now, he's always engrossed in volleyball. Leaving the team has got her the reaction she has wanted, for him to notice her more. Now, looking at his grieved face, she had an urgent desire to explain:   
"we've always been our parent's slaves, they pick on me to be what they want me to be and they pick on you to leave volleyball…" 

"That's not enough of a reason…" Kageyama interrupted still speechless.  
"We like each other, we've been together for over a year now, you of all people should understand.."  
"I do understand, but …" he couldn’t finish what he was trying to say before she interrupted him..  
"Kageyama, look at me, this is the only thing our parents agree of, and sooner or later they'll start pressuring us to work in the hospital, is that what you want?" this hit a string home, Shimizu saw this and continued " let's marry and then decide what we want for ourselves, our lives, our professions…"   
By then Kageyama was convinced, he just nodded, Shimizu held his hand and together they walked silently to her car. Kageyama always preferred to walk than drive a car, but right now he couldn't say no, he didn't have the power to argue or do anything. He accepted being the one to follow than to lead. It was his desperation to play volleyball that blinds all his judgments... It couldn’t be that bad, he though, he loves Shimizu and he wanted to go on playing volleyball badly, still there was an uneasy feeling inside him…  
Shimizu took him for a ride around the town, the yellow and brown leaves were falling all around, his mood was cloudy like the weather, reaching for the aux cable and connecting it to his phone, automatically playing Nell's song "Grey Zone", the edgy beautiful voice singing: I want you so much closer than this….   
The day after, during the first classes Hinata have been trying to master up his courage, and now he was heading to Kageyama's classroom, he looked through the door and saw Kageyama sitting idly in his seat…. Hearing his name called Kageyama looked up and saw Hinata standing there looking very pale yet alive…. Getting up, unconsciously he took Hinata's hand leading him to the back yard…  
"I know why you were looking for me" said Kageyama excitedly  
"let's do it" said Hinata, still holding Kageyama's hand  
And off they ran and ran to the closest courtyard, without another word said the two started playing, Kageyama tossing and Hinata Spiking. Hours passed and still they weren't tired or even bored… till at last they dropped on the hard ground unable to move a muscle... moving their eyes only they stared at each other satisfied…  
"That was qwahhhh" said Hinata happily "we were kyaaa" continued his babble…  
"yes exactly like that" said Kageyama happily not understanding a word… for once he wasn't bothered.  
\----------------------------------------------  
And so days and days passed in peaceful silence and endless training, the leaves have stopped falling and in came the snowy winter, but that didn't matter to Hinata and Kageyama, they seemed to grow happier, until spring arrived and the church bells could be heard from far, coming near like a wailing siren….  
On a May day, late in the evening after an unusually tiring practice for Hinata, he sat on the bench waiting for Kageyama looking very pale. Going home that day, the weather warm with a cool breeze blowing here and there, they enjoyed the walk, until Kageyama said :  
"I'm getting married next month" it took him all the courage in the world to say those words. Looking at Hinata in concern he noticed the boy go pale… "I'm doing this so we can go on playing volleyball like this… otherwise my parents will not agree"   
"It's okay" was Hinata's only answer.  
"no, it's not okay" answered Kageyama back loudly " but at least we can go to the nationals together now.." he held Hinata's hands and hugged him desperately, Hinata didn’t move a muscle, just stood there in silent agitation, his only thought was …   
It's okay now….


	3. Chapter 3

It was okay, just like Hinata said, but where was he now? Thought Kageyama painfully as he was going out of his new apartment. He and Shimizu married in a beautiful church, the volleyball team all attended the wedding except for Hinata, he asked Takeda Sensei, and he said that he dropped out of college to help his parents in the flower shop since the business was blooming. He asked the college secretary for an address but it wasn't written in the Hinata's file.  
First year of college had ended, his team has lost the final in the volleyball tournament. His father then called him to inform him that he will start working in the hospital as a human resources manager. Even after marrying his father still controlled him. He agreed to the job only to get his father off his back, and besides it was only temporary. 

Still lost in thoughts, he started the car's engine, he was on his way to the first day at work and after work he was going to meet Shimizu, her parents and his parents. He was miserable enough, and now this… but he had no other choice… he thought of buying his wife's parents a small gift, just didn't know what to buy, he dismissed the thought, he'll think of something on his way off work.  
Entering the hospital for the first time after many years, and working in an office like a responsible adult … all was strange to him unlike the court, the volleyball, Hinata…  
he was trying so hard not to think about him, even work could not distract him, he felt agony and anger filling him, over and over again… even more, helplessness …  
Getting off the elevator on the first floor, he spotted a nice flower shop, he remembered Hinata's parents owning one, entering and looking at the beautiful daisies, tulips and roses … looking around unable to decide, suddenly he spots a ginger haired figure arranging flowers….he came closer.. The figure was on a wheelchair… It looks like him or it doesn’t, he isn’t sure… but   
Could it be?   
Maybe?   
Hopefully Kageyama approaches the figure again …  
Just like last time….  
It was okay, will it be okay again? 

The End


End file.
